Daughters of Galifrey, Volume 1
by PepperminPatti
Summary: The second installment of the Daughters of Galifrey series. Takes place during the third season, starting at episode 2. sorry for the confusion.
1. Sonics

I sit at my desk, admiring my new bedroom. It's the shaped like a rectangle, with the east and west walls longer than the north and south walls. The walls themselves are the color of cream and have butterflies on it. The carpet is black, but with rainbow polka dots. I remember seeing something like this in a store, and falling in love with it. On the west wall is my bed. It's a loft bed, and has a desk underneath. There's drawers in the wall, and they hold supplies for various crafts. There's also a computer, but it wont turn east wall of my room has a bookshelf and a pink bean bag chair. On the south wall, there's the door to my closet. The closest connects to Camilla's room. On the North wall is a giant mirror. Next to it as a remote, and when I press a button, The mirror becomes a window, and I can see outside. As far as I know, Camilla and my rooms are the only ones in the TARDIS with a window.

I walk out the door to go exploring. I go down the hall, and find a giant library, and it reminds me of the Beast's Library in my favorite Disney movie, Beauty and the Beast. Bit there's a strange shimmer in the room, and I find a swimming pool. A swimming pool in a Library? I decide to go back to my room. I feel like drawing more than reading or swimming.

Once I enter my room, I see a golden shimmer on my desk, next to the computer. I walk toward it, and it looks like The Doctor's sonic screwdriver. But instead of a navy blue light bulb on the end, and a silver body, the light bulb on this one is a teal,with a golden body. The Doctor must have an extra. I grab the sonic screwdriver and go into the main room.

The Doctor is under the cockpit, trying to get the Time Lord radar to stop beeping. The first thing we did once we got inside was to add a DNA sample, so the TARDIS would recognize us.

" Doctor?" I ask.

" Yeas Amara?" He responds. " As soon as I get this radar to stop beeping, we'll go somewhere, I promise."

" How do you know that its not picking up more Time Lords?" I ask.

" Because if it picked up traces of a Time Lord, than the TARDIS would take us right now, like it did with you. A-ha, got it ." He explains. The beeping stops.

" Doctor, do you have a backup sonic screwdriver?" I ask.

The Doctor looks at me with a puzzled expression. " I only have one sonic, why?" He asks.

" Because I found this on my desk." I hand him the screwdriver.

"Amara? Where did you find this screwdriver?" He asks me, his brown eyes staring into my hazel ones.

" Iii fouund it on my dessk." I tell him. At this moment, Camilla comes in, holding a nearly identical screwdriver, but with a magenta light and a yellow body. The Doctor looks as well.

" Doctor?" Camilla asks. " Do you have a backup sonic?"

" No." The Doctor says. I see the thoughts flowing through his head. " Those sonics aren't mine. They're yours."

"No way." I say. " I get a sonic screwdriver?"

" You have one too?" Camilla asks. I hold my sonic screwdriver up.

" What does this button do?" I ask, as a press one of the buttons. The teal bulb lights up, and one of circular lights on the side of the TARDIS explodes. I quickly put the sonic screwdriver down on the cockpit, only to have it roll of.

" Nice job, especially for a first-timer." He tells me, as he goes to fix the light. " Don't worry about the light, the first time I used a sonic, I blew up house five miles away." He takes a minute to fix the light. Then he turns to us. "How about I give you two a few lessons?"


	2. Smith and Jones P1

Thankfully, the Doctor gave us lessons on our sonic screwdrivers. It wasn't hard, all you need to do is point the screwdriver at the desired target and think what you want it to do. The Doctor says we can do anything on a sonic as good he can, which is a HUGE compliment. I still think he hasn't shown us everything, but he wants us to figure it out on our own.

I go into the main entrance, looking for the Doctor. He promised that we would go somewhere today, and I want to get started right away. (In reality I was looking for Camilla, because I wanted to show her some shoes I found in my wardrobe that look like the ones that the Doctor wears, accept with white toes and heels, with black sequins in the middle.) Lucky for me, I find both of them looking at the computer screen.

" Hi guys." I tell them, but their identical brown eyes stay glued to the screen. "Heelllloo Time Lords!" I say in the voice of a game show voice. ( I used to say Heelllloo Humans! But I had to change accordingly.)

" Oh Hi Amara." Camilla says.

" Yes Hello." The Doctor says in a rushed tone. " Come look at this." So I look, and on the screen I see a hospital, blinking.

" Why is the hospital blinking?" I ask him.

" It means," he explains. " Sometimes going on in that Hospital.

" Wouldn't Hospitals be bad news for us, seeing as though we're not human?" Camilla asks.

" Yes, but the closest way to find out what's going on is to check in." The Doctor explains.

" Who's going to pretend to be sick?" I ask. I hope it's not me, I prefer more behind-the-scenes stuff.

" Oh me." He adress us. "I've been acting in this manner for longer than you can imagine."

§

The Doctor lies in a Hospital bed, observing the scene around us. He looks happy and genuinely chill, which makes me feel like laughing, even though it would blow our cover. It all seems a bit ironic. Camilla and I sit in those blue hospital chairs that come standard in every hospital I've ever been in. (It's like you build a hospital and the global hospital society says " here take some blue chairs!)To cope with the boredom, I brought a sketchbook and some colored pencils. Camilla brought the same. A Doctor walks through a door, followed by what look like medical students. My eyes follow them as they go toward the Doctor's bed, surrounding it.

" Now then , a very good morning to you." The head doctor says, rather briskly. " How are you today?". The Doctor had to check in as John Smith, because people would know if something was up if the Doctor checked in to the hospital as the Doctor. Our names changed as well, I'm Lilly Smith and Camilla is Olivia Smith.

" Oh not so bad, still a bit, blah." The Doctor responds, with a smile on his face.

" John Smith admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pain." The head doctor tells his students. " Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me." He seems grumpy, like his patience had been running thin. The woman that must be Jones walk over to the Doctor.

" Well it wasn't very clever running around outside this morning was it?" She remarks. Me and Camilla exchange worried glances. We had been here all night.

"Sorry?" The Doctor asks, wearing confusion oh his face.

"The Chancellor street, this morning?" She inquires. " You came up to me and took your tie off."

" Really? What I do that for?" The Doctor inquiries back. I hope stops right this instant because things could get very serious.

"I don't know, you just did." She flatly stated, taking out her stethoscope. This is getting worse. My hearts pound, my palms get sweaty.

" Not me." The Doctor replies. "I was here, in bed. Ask the nurses." He wants to end the conversation right now.

" Thats weird, cause it looked like you. Have you got a brother?" She asks, trying to unlock the mystery in her head.

" No, not anymore, just me." He replies. " And my daughters, Lilly and Oliva."

"As time passes, I grow evermore interment weary, Miss. Jones." The head doctor warns Miss. Jones. His tested patience has ended the conversation.

"Sorry." She replies, and goes to listen to the Doctor's heart. I grab Camilla's sweaty hand, and 4 hearts beat out of their owners chests.

" It's alright, don't be frightened, your father will be ok." One of the other students reassures us. How oblivious she is. As Miss. Jones listens to the Doctor's second heart, her eyes grow wide. The Doctor winks at her.

" I weep for future generations, Are you have trouble locating the heart, Miss. Jones?" The head doctor asks, slightly annoyed. She removes her stethoscope.

" Um, I don't know." She stutters, thinking for a moment. " Somac cramps?" She tells her teacher. I let out a breath. She didn't let our secret lose.

" sigh. That is a symptom, not a diagnosis." The head doctor corrects her. "And you rather failed basic techniques by not..." I don't here anything else but the beating of my own hearts. I don't even notice as he shocks his finger on the clipboard, or the chat about Benjamin Franklin, or the head doctor calling the doctor mental. But as soon as the class leaves, we both look straight at the Doctor.

" Thats the problem with time travel, I don't know what I've done yet." He informs us.

§

" Lilly?" He asks, the name hesitating on his tongue before coming out. I'm the only one there, Camilla went to get us some lunch.

" Yea…Dad?" It feels utterly bizarre calling him that.

" Could you grab me a bathrobe, I need to do something." He asks.

" Or I could just go and not arose nearly as much suspicion." I suggest.

" Good Idea." He tells me. "Go find that student, Miss. Jones. Ask her not to mention me taking my tie of this morning or the examination to anyone. If it's to hard." He whispers.

" Oh I got it." I lie.

" Good." He says. I get up and leave, mumbling something about finding my sister. I get as far as the gift shop when I notice her, walking alone, from the direction of the food court. Miss. Jones pulls out her phone and dials a number. I follow to a room that holds supplies. There's another student in their, so I observe.

" No, Listen. I worked out a plan. We tell Analise the buffets tonight 100% carbohydrate, and, she wouldn't turn up." She tells the person on the phone, giggling a bit. " What? In this weather?" Its raining cats and dogs out. " Not going out, it's pouring out their." She waits. " Well you just got lucky... Yea, but listen. I'll tell you what we do…" She launches into a complained plan about Analise and her parents and a party. I look out the window, and I see the most peculiar thing.

The rain is going up. Suddenly the sky is a blinding white! The floor shakes back and forth and we all crash around! All that can be heard are screams and breaking glass. Thankfully, we stop. For a moment, we just breathe.

" What the hell was that?!" Miss. Jones asks

" You alright?" The other student asks.

" I think so, yeah" Miss. Jones replies. I'm too out of breath to speak. She acknowledges me with a glance. She stands up, and stares out the window.

" Felt like an earthquake." I remark, my voice returning to my body.

" Martha, it's night." The student informs us, her voice full of fear. " It's lunchtime."

" It's not night." Martha says. My eyes are drawn to the window. And she's right. Its not night.

" But it's got to be." The student's eyes are drawn as well. " Its dark" Her voice fills with tears.

" We're on the moon." Martha says. We all just stand and stare at the carnivorous surface of the moon, that's guided every night of our existence. "It can't be. Were on the moon. We're on the bloody moon."

" I'mm goonna go." I turn and exit. I need to find the Doctor.

" Wait!" Martha turns to me. " Your Lilly, right?"

" Yea." I can't believe I didn't blow cover.

"I'll help you." She offers.

" Thanks." I really do need her help. Especially once the Hospital fills with a thousand screams.

We run out of the room with the student behind us, and are greeted with a crown of insanity. Martha extends her hand, and I take it. We run down the halls, until we run to The Doctor's ward. On the way, we run into an elderly woman in a light blue bathrobe.

" Have you seen," She asks, surprisingly calm.

" Sorry I can't." Martha yells back. We run into The Doctor's ward.

" Lilly!" Camilla screams as she sees me. She's covered in soup.

" Ca-Olivia!" I yell back. We share a rushed, rather damp, hug.

" Alright everyone! Back to bed, we have an emergency, but we'll sort it out." Martha commands. I admire her nerve, it's a nothing short of a miracle I've kept my cool. The Doctor closes his curtain before I can say a word. " It's real." She remarks. " Its really real! Hold on." Martha goes to open the window.

" Don't!" The medical student, crying. " We'll lose all the air!"

"But, they're not exactly air-tight." Martha explains. " If the air was going to get sucked out it would have already, but it didn't! So it could possibly-"

" Very good point!" The Doctor remarks, pulling away the curtain, in his blue suit. "Brilliant, what was your name?"

" Martha." Replies Martha.

" And it was Jones, wasn't it?" He questions. " The question is Martha Jones, how are we still breathing?" The Doctor walks to the window.

" We can't be!" The medical student defensively states.

" Martha, what have we got it there a Balcony on this floor, a veranda?" The Doctor asks, peeking outside. Me and Camilla look at each other, and face the door.

" By the patients lounge, yea." Martha replies.

"The air's going out, we might die," The doctor remarks.

" We might not, Martha retaliates.

"Good, come on." The Doctor instructs, leaving, Camilla and I behind him, Martha follows suit, leaving the medical student to cry on the floor.

§

Martha leads us to the balcony. The Doctor and her share a moment before opening the door, and stepping outside. We all just stare, Them on the balcony, me and Camilla behind, trying to see. Thankfully, the Doctor moves, making room for us to go in front.

" We've got air." Camilla remarks.

" How does that work?" Martha questions.

"Just be glad is does." The Doctor replies, his eyes bulging out if their sockets, trying to find an answer.

" I've got a party tonight." Martha says to The Doctor. " It's my brother's 21st. My Mother's gonna be there."

" You ok?" He asks.

" Yea."

"Sure?"

"Yea."

"Wanna go back in?"

" No." She firmly tells him."We could die at any minute. But all the same. It's beautiful."

" Yea." I agree.

" You think." The Doctor asks.

" Yea." Camilla replies.

" Just think, how many people want to go to the Moon, and here we are!" Martha says.

" Standing in the earth light." The Doctor finishes, putting his forearms on the balcony.

" What do you think happened?" Martha asks.

"What do you think?" The doctor quizzes back.

" Extraterrestrial. Its got to be." She remarks. " I don't know a few years ago that would have sounded mad, but-" Martha ticks of some other Extraterrestrial things. " I had a cousin. Adeola. She worked at canary wharf. Never came home." Martha blinks back tears.

" I'm sorry." The Doctor sympathises. I wonder what it must have felt to lose someone like that. Must have been the same for The Doctor losing us, as it was for Martha losing her cousin.

" Yea." Martha says, blinking.

"I was there." The Doctor tells her. " In the battle loom." We all stay silent for a moment.

" I promise you , we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon than we can travel back." Martha assures us.

" It's not Smith, Thats not my real name." The Doctor tells her.

" Who are you then?" Martha asks.

" I'm The Doctor, and these are my Daughters, Amara and Camilla." He explains. It feels nice to have cover blown, a huge weight is lifted off my shoulders.

" Me too if I can pass my tests." Martha nervously giggles. " What is it then, Doctor Smith?"

"Just The Doctor." He walks to the other side

of the balcony.

"So people just call you The Doctor?" Martha quizzes.

" Yea." He tells her.

"As far as I'm concerned you have to earn that title." Martha finalizes.

" Well I better start." He picks up a rock of tr bottom of the bottom of the balcony. " There must be some sort of-" The rock hits the force field, causing a small ripple.

" A bubble?" Camilla asks. "Trapping the air in?"

" Oh man." I say.

"But who would do this!?" Martha asks. And she gets her answer. What can only be spaceships fly overhead, making the loudest noise I've ever heard.

"WHO ARE THEY!" I yell, as the ships land and creatures walk off ramps, in perfect formations.

"Judoon." The Doctor tells us.

" What do they want?" I ask.

" I don't know but if we don't find out every person in this hospital is going to suffocate." The Doctor informs us, and we run after him as he enters the hallway. We follow him I till he gets to the area above the gift shop. We crouch down, looking at the Judoon. The shine a red thing that slightly resembles a sonic screwdriver on people's forehead, then put an X on there hand. I don't know why, but I have the strange feel something's wrong. I turn to ask Camilla if she also feels this, but I don't see her! M these snaps all around trying to find my sister.

" Oh look, you have a little ship." The doctor remarks, completed unaware Camilla's gone.

" Doctor!" I tell him.

" Alright! It seems there scanning for something non-human, which is bad news for us." He remarks. Crud! Another thing I have to worry about!

"Your joking." Martha asks. " Are you really?"

" DOCTOR!" I tell.

" Yes Amara?" His attention on me.

" CAMILLA'S GONE!" My voice shakes, tears dripping from my eyes. The Doctor looks around, his face paler than a sheet of paper.

" No. No. No. No." He frantically looks around, the fear flooding his face. " Not again not again not again!" Then I see a man in a motorcycle outfit dragging a struggling eleven year old time lord down the hall.

" CAMILLA!" I yell. I chase after her, The Doctor behind us. By the man is too quick. Camilla disappeares. The tears flow down my cheeks. I curl up into a ball. This is my fault, I should have looked out for her! It should have been me.

" Amara." The Doctor leans down beside me. " We will find her. We will."


	3. Smith and Jones Part 2

I uncurl from my ball. Hiding won't find Camilla. I look the Doctor in the corner of my eye. "Lets go find Camilla."

" Follow me." The Doctor instructs. " Camilla was taken by a slab, basic slave drone, They always come in pairs. They are owned by a number of different species, and never leave their masters. Or mistresses." We run to a data room, where the doctor takes his screwdriver and scans the computer. " And now we have the Judoon looking for a fugitive."

" So we're both looking for the same person?" I ask.

" Most likely. So if we can find the fugitive first, we'll find Camilla, and get the hospital back to earth before we run out of air." The Doctor explains.

" But wouldn't you just expose the fugitive to the Judoon? Or team up with them?" Martha asks. " If there like outer-space police wouldn't they help us?"

" They'll think we're the guilty ones." The Doctor informs. " And you can't explain anything to a Judoon, they'll never listen. And even when they find the fugitive I still can't reveal myself because they treat suspects as guilty. I swear, I wasn't looking for trouble, I was just passing by, looking for a good expedition for my daughters, and I picked up some signals from the hospital, so I checked in, thing something was going on inside, but nope! And now my youngest is gone and I have no better way of finding her than I did 800 years ago!"

"Ok, and what is that thing?" Martha asks. " And what are you looking for?"

" A sonic screwdriver." He responds. " And I'm looking for a patient with unusual symptoms."

" Mr. Stoker might know, I'll ask him." Martha suggests, leaving.

" AAAAAAA GGG! THEY'RE THICK! They wiped the records!" The Doctor yells, running his hands through his hair. "Maybe they have a backup."

"Doctor, If they had a backup, that's probably gone too." I point out. " It wouldn't make sense to wipe only the main system. And I'm 800 years old?"

" You're probably right about the backup, and you're not 800 years old, the most logical explanation is you were sent 800 years in the future." The Doctor explains. " Let's go see if Martha uncovered anything." And we take off down the hallway, looking for 's office. After a few minutes, we run into her.

" I found the alien. Her name is-" She tells us. My heart leaps.

" You did!" I ask, overjoyed that this nightmare would be over. But a slab runs toward us, causing The Doctor to panic.

"RUN!" He shouts, and we run after him, away from the slab. We run down halls the Doctor follows the signs until we get to the X-Ray lab. He locks the door with his screwdriver, and ushers us into the area with the buttons. "When I say now, push the button!" He explains to Martha.

" But I don't know witch one!" She yells back.

"THEN FIND OUT!" The Doctor tells, a venom in his eyes I've never seen. And I don't like it. My eyes skirt the room until I find an operator's manual.

" Take this!" I hand her the manual. The Doctor does something to the X-Ray with his sonic screwdriver, but I don't know know what. The Slab starts to slam against the door, and the hinges begin to bend.

" There's not enough time!" Martha explains.

" Try the big yellow button! The big buttons always work!" I suggest rather loudly.

"NOW!" The Doctor yells. Martha smacks the yellow button, and the Doctor points the X-Ray toward the slab. The slab shakes, and falls to the ground.

" What did you do?" Martha asks.

" I increased the radiation by 5,000 percent. Killed him dead." The Doctor explains, unfazed.

" Won't that kill you?" Martha asks, disbelief on her face. I wear the same emotion. I can't believe The Doctor, a man who lived through what sounded like such a terrible war, killed somebody!

"Nah. Played with radio-blocks in the nursery. It's safe to come out, I've absorbed it all. Just need to transfer it into a certain spot, like my left shoe. OUT! OUT! ITCHES ITCHES! AH!" He takes of his shoe, and throws it into the trash.

" Your completely mad." Martha remarks, staring at him.

" You're right, I look daft with one shoe." The Doctor acknowledges, throwing his right shoe in the garbage to join its pair. Martha is speechless. " Where's 's office?"

"Over this way." Martha leaves, motioning us to follow. On the way, we run into the medical student that was in the room with me when we came to the moon. She gives a patient oxygen. She looks at us.

"How much air is left?" Martha asks.

"Not enough for everyone. We're going to run out." The student replies, concerned.

" How much time do we have?" The Doctor asks.

"I think about 5 minutes, at best." The student answers.

" Then we better hurry." The Doctor mumbles.

§

We run behind Martha into 's office. My eyes skirt the small space. No Camilla. My heart falls to my feet, a tear runs down my cheek. I look down at the floor, and gasp. There is , lying on the ground with his eyes open. His skin is paler than a piece of paper. On his neck is a small ring of dried blood. He doesn't breathe.

" He looks like he was killed by a vampire." I remark, wishing I had brought that book/manual The Doctor gave me, the one with all the alien stuff.

"Plasmavore." The Doctor tells us, as he examines 's body.

"What's that, some outer space vampire?" Martha asks, shocked. I don't blame her, today has been nuts.

"Sort of. But Plasmavores' don't usually come to this galaxy, so what is this one doing here?" He asks himself.

" But why would she drink 's blood?" I ask. " Does drinking his blood have some sort of benefit for her?"

"That's it!" The Doctor exclaims. "She wasn't drinking 's blood, she was assimilating it!"

" Why?" Martha's asks, crouching on the ground next to the doctor, but looking ready to get up at anytime.

" When the Judoon scan the plasmavore's blood, she'll appear human." The Doctor tells us.

" So we need to find her before they do." I say, getting up.

" Yea we need to go now." The Doctor follows me, but Martha stays behind, and closes 's eyes.

§

When we get into the hallway, wears greeted to a wave of Judoon. The head shines his flashlight in the Doctor's forehead.

" Non-Human!" The Judoon declares.

"Oh my god you really are!" Martha exclaims. Then we run. As we turn a corner, a black figure suddenly comes out, and grabs me around my waist!

I scream, but he covers my mouth and pulls me into an abandoned office room that I had never seen before. The slab loosens his grip on me, and I am able to jerk away. I run over to were The door was, but it had gone. The slab comes toward me, so I run to the desk, hoping I can find something to defend myself. Unfortunately, he follows me, and before I can grab anything, he grabs me and through me to the ground! My head hits the cold tiled floor, and a pain bounces through me. I try to crawl away, but the slab's too fast. He grabs me again round my waist, pinning me down. Man He is strong! I try to twist out of his grasp, but he takes a thing out of his pocket and presses it into my head. I hear a zap, and the world goes black.


	4. Camilla's Jail Time

I woke in a black room. Bars ran across the middle of the room, someone was sleeping on a bed that had a simple metal frame and a bare mattress. I was chained to the wall but the chain was long enough to let me stand and walk around.

There was what looked like a lock but it had holes that might be meant for fingers. I was sitting for only a matter of minutes when fingers and a thumb popped through the holes. I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't scream. A woman with hazel colored hair and blue eyes stepped through the gap that had appeared when she had put her fingers in the holes.

"Wake up sleepyhead! It's time for you to do your community service!" the woman said to the girl on the other side of the room.

"Mom, I'm a criminal I don't think the Council of Supreme Runners would like it very much if they heard the guard was calling the prisoner sleepyhead!" the girl replied drowsily.

"Well you still have to do your community service even if the Council fires me." the girl's mom answered matter-of-factly.

The woman handed the girl what looked like a tablet. The girl turned it on and tapped on it several times then handed it back to the woman."There. Satisfied?"

"Very. See ya soon love bug," the woman said and left.

"See ya soon love bug," the girl mocked and rolled her eyes. Then looked at me and said,"Hi my names Katora. What you get in here for?"

"I don't know," I said then kicked myself in the back of my brain. I think she would get suspicious if the new girl doesn't know a thing. Let alone why she got locked up."I mean... I broke a law. What are you in for?"

"Uh, I guess you could say I "disobeyed the supreme rulers" whatever that means. Whats your name?" Katora said.

"Um," I thought a moment. Should I use my real name? Well it can't get any worse than this right?"My name's Camilla. So what do people normally do here?"

"Not much. Community service, eat, sleep, get tortured ya know if you did something extremely bad." Katora said not helping at all to brighten the mood.

"Now that we're on the topic how was tapping a screen community service?" I asked.

"You're not from around here are you? Well when I tap the "screen" was that what you called it?" Katora asked. I nodded to both questions figuring I might as well be almost all the way truthful considering I already told her my name." Ok when I touch the screen I delete trash from the comfort of my very own jail cell."

I looked around at the jail cell. Black walls but no sign of how it was put together." Is this a zero balance dwarf star alloid?" I asked remembering the book the Doctor gave me to read and learn about alien stuff.

"Yeah. Which means there's no way out unless…" Said Katora stopping suddenly. We both stared at the finger holes.

"Your mom!" I said at the same time as Katora who instead said," My mom!"


	5. Amara's Jail Time

Hi Humanity! I'm sorry I haven't posted a new chapter to this story in a while, I have just overcome some serious writer's block!

When I wake up, my head is pounding. My ears ring, and my head aches from where the slab zapped me. For a minute, I don't move my head. My neck feels too sore. I do some deep breathing, absorbing what happened in the mystery office. Something cold is around my neck, digging into my chin as I hang my head. I open my eyes, and I'm greeted with a gray, dirty, concrete floor. On top, I see my sparkly shoes, the shoes I had wanted to show Camilla yesterday morning. A lump forms in my throat. Where is she? Where am I? A tear rolls down my cheek, followed by another, until my whole body convulses with sobs.

When I calm down, I look around. I'm in a black cell, but unlike the barred ones you see on T.V., this cell was made entirely out of some sort of emulating black brick. There is this eerie feeling in the cell, like your cut off from the universe. There is some sort of chain around my neck that I think is connected to the wall, but it blocks my view, and I can't see it. There are similar chains on my wrists, ankles, and torso. I'm standing in a position with my arms by my side, and my feet evenly spread apart. The chains are extremely short, I can't tell how exactly long, but I can only move about a centimeter in each direction. There is a small purple dot in the wall facing me, probably a camera. Under the bright purple dot are six more chains, identical to the ones binding me, but seemed to spaced for someone older than me.

After a moment, the wall opens up with a loud creek, a man who must be a guard walk in. Fear circulates through my body. The guard looks at me, then motions to someone outside the cell. I hear footsteps, and incomes two guards, each holding an arm of a man in a blue suit, no shoes, and spiky brown hair. My heart drops. Its The Doctor. My eyes force me to watch the guards chain him to the wall. Once The Doctor is in the restrains, the head guard walks over to me and reaches for the chain on my neck. He smells sweaty, and his eyes don't meet mine. He acts as if he is below me, like I am dirt in the bottom of his shoes. He touches the center of the chain, and a small buzz goes through my body. Then he walk over to The Doctor and does the same thing. Then the Guards walk out of the cell, and the door slides shut. On The Doctor's neck chain there is a small purple light, similar to the camera above him. I don't doubt there is the same thing on my chain.

We stand silent for a moment. Then The Doctor looks into my eyes, and with a no-nonsense tone tells me, "Only three words."

"What?" I ask him.

"Three word sentences." He tells me, his brown eyes piercing into my skin. He waits a moment before speaking again. "Three words only."

The Doctor has gone nuts. "What do you m-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" An electric shock runs through my body, burning every cell. "I see know" I tell The Doctor. He looks pained, as if he had received the shock. After 30 seconds I say, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright Amara." He tells me.

"Thanks."

"You have questions?" The Doctor asks, his eyes full of concern.

"Were are we?" I ask. I have so many questions.

"Time Runner Prison." The Doctor tells me.

"Who are they?" I ask him back.

"Dalek Experiments." He replies.

It takes me a minute to think of the right phrase. It's so hard thinning of 3 word sentences! "So Mutt Species?" I ask.

"Yes, 3 parts." The Doctor replies.

"What species?" I ask.

"Dalek, silence, us" The Doctor replies.

"Part Time Lord!?" I ask/exclaim.

"Yes." The Doctor replies. After 30 seconds, he tells me, "30 second reset."

"Ok, thanks." I wait the magic 30 seconds. "Why we here?" I ask The Doctor, blushing. I'm talking like a baby!

"We're Time Lords." The Doctor responds.

"Why that important?" I ask.

The Doctor sighs. "They need us."

"Why?" I hate this whole 3 word thing!

"Without Time Lords." The Doctor starts, then waits. "Time Runners Die."

"Ok." I ponder The Doctor's speech for a moment. "Why bad treatment?"

"So you live." The Doctor tries to explain.

"What about you?" I ask.

"Don't know, I'm-." He responds, then waits. "Not in plan."

"Who's plan for?" I ask, having no idea what the plan is.

"You and Camilla." He responds.

"Camilla here too?!" I ask/explain.

"In different cell." The Doctor tells me.

"She coming here?" I ask.

"I don't know." The Doctor says. After the wait he says, "You need escape."

"How?" I ask. I can barely move, let alone escape!

"Close your eyes." The Doctor instructs me. I do so. "Focus on humming." I feel the hum of electricity from the neck chain. I feel as if the power belongs to me. "Repel the electricity." The Doctor instructs. Any Other time I'd think he's nuts, but a little voice tells me that The Doctor wouldn't ask me to do anything impossible. So I focus on the electricity, and I mentally push it away. I mentally push harder and harder, until the electricity is in the neck chain, and every single chain is broken.

I swallow. Nothing on my neck. I bring my hand to my face. No chains. I take a step. I'm Free.

I walk over to The Doctor and press the purple button on his neck chain. He takes a deep breath.

"Thank you Amara! I knew you could do it! Know I need to tell you a few things. The Time Runners need at least one life form from every species they have a part of, therefore they need at least one of us alive. From what I understand, that was why you and your sister were taken from Gallifrey. I heard them referring to you and Camilla as Daughters of Gallifrey. I'm was never part of the plan, and when we escaped from the campsite last week, I almost had their plan in tatters. Seeing how important their plan was, whatever they have in store for me isn't going to be good. My sentence will most likely be execution."

"What?!" I explain. "Nononono. You need to get us out of this mess. You can't just let that happen."

"I don't have much choice. If I escape with you, then if they catch us, they'll. They'll. They'll do terrible things to you and your sister and I can't let that happen. You need to find you sister, than you two need to find the TARDIS, and you have to press the Time Lord radar. The TARDIS will know what to do from their." The Doctor explains.

"I can't just leave you!" I tell him. "I haven't known you for that long, but I know I can't do this, not on my own."

"You have to Amara. I will be alright, you have to leave." The Doctor tells me. "If there was another way, I would absolutely go with it, but this is the only plan I have."

"How do I get out of here?" I ask.

The Doctor sighs. "Yeah, about that,"

"You don't know?!"

"I do know, but you might find it a little, um, awkward." The Doctor looks uncomfortable.

"It can't be that bad." I tell him.

"Alright. It's going to take a massive hack to unlock the door from the inside, and I'm one of the only people who can do it." The Doctor explains. "So I need to transfer the information from my brain to yours. You're going to have to trust me on everything I say. I wish it didn't have to be like this, but this is the only way." The Doctor tells me.

"Ok." I respond. Lets do this thing."

"Alright. Know when I say so, I need to to re-activate the word limit on the neck chain. Once you do that, I'm going to need you to put all ten if your finger pads in my forehead. When you do that, I will exceed the word limit. The shock will transfer the needed information from me to you. The you must go over to wear the door is and you fingers will guide you from there. Do you understand?" The Doctor asks.

"You weren't kidding when you said awkward, but I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I tell The Doctor,

"Alright Amara, turn of the word limit." The Doctor instructs me. I do so, then reach up a little bit so I can reach The Doctor's forehead. Man, he is sweaty! Once I have all ten finger pad on his forehead like He asked, The Doctor tells me, "You can do i-" Then the shock kicks in, and as he screams, I surge of power runs through my fingers. When I break contact, I run over to the wall. My fingers tap the door, creating ripples, until the door slides open.


	6. Escape

The door to the cell opens, and I am greeted with yet another room made out of the same material. I shoot The Doctor an are-you-kidding-me look.

"Not my fault!" He replies, then waits. "Better than guards."

"Point taken." I replie. I go up to where I think the door is and hack into the wall. Thankfully, it opens up to a concrete hallway. I take a deep breath, close the door to the cell, and bolt down the hallway.

§

The information The Doctor gave me starts to enter my brain. Turns out he gave me a ton of other stuff, like time runner data and a layout of the prison. I kinda feel like I'm Jonas from The Giver, and I inherited all those memories.

I run like mad throughout the maze of hallways, until I see a storage closet. My new information tell me that this is a storage closet for all the supplies stolen of of prisoners. I open the door.

The closest is gigantic. Dark oak file cabinets cover every wall, with white file names correlating with the name of each prisoner. The floor is the same gray concrete as the rest of prison, or at least the parts I've been in.

I search the files for my name, put after searching the whole closet, I don't see it. Where could it be?. I lean against a cabinet and then I fall backward. The flies were a door!

I turn around, and I'm greeted with a blue police box, and a dark oak table with 2 sonic screwdrivers. Thank god. I take the two sonic screwdrivers and try to fit them in my jean pocket, but it doesn't fit, so I just hold mine in my right hand and Camilla in my left. I use my sonic screwdriver to open the door.

The TARDIS greets me with the same gold light that it always has. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. A tear runs down my cheek. I walk over to the beige jump seat and place Camila's sonic screwdriver down. Then I walk over to the timelord radar and press it down.

Some sort of bronze colored gas flows out of the radar, and materializes into a replica of me.

"I am a voice interface. What do you need." Gas me says.

"Um, I need to find Camila." I tell her.

"Camila cannot be tracked at this time." Says The voice interface.

"Come on, you're me!" I tell her.

"I am not Amara. I am a voice interface." The gas me tells me. This girl is annoying.

"Why can't you track her?" I ask.

"Her DNA cannot be tracked in a certain place." The gas me answers.

"Is there a certain area were her DNA is?" I ask.

"Camilla DNA cannot be pinpointed." Gas me states.

"You are impossible!" I exclaim.

"I cannot be impossible. I am a voice interface." The rather annoying voice interface reminds me. We wait a moment. "Camilla DNA tracked."

"Really?" I exclaim. Could I finally find her?

"What action would you like me to take?" Finally useful voice interface asks.

"Go to Camilla of course!" I command. The TARDIS begins to move. I cling to the cockpit, quickly grabbing Camilla's sonic screwdriver.

"You do not have proper attire to hold the sonic screwdriver." The voice interface tells me.

"Then what do you want me to do?!" I yell.

"Look on the jumpseat. There is a sweatshirt with an inside pocket big enough for both sonic screwdrivers." The voice interface tells me. I look on the jumpseat, and there is the sweatshirt. It's big, looks about XL, and is a deep pink. It doesn't stand out, but looks like a normal sweatshirt. It even says Gap on it. It's the perfect thing to blend in. I tumble over to the jumpseat, and put in on. It's not very heavy, and sure enough is an inside pocket big enough for our sonic screwdrivers. I stick them in, and then we land.

We had been brainstorming for about an hour when we knew exactly what to say to Katora's mom. It was almost time for my community service so we took our places. A gap opened and the guard stepped through.

"Have you already been-" Katora's mom started but Katora cut her off.

"Mom this is going to sound crazy but I have to ask you to break me out." Katora said quickly while her mom's expression went from annoyed to shocked.

"You-" Katora's mom started then apparently changed her mind,"N-O. No!"

Then she tossed the tablet to me and rushed out.

"Well that didn't go exactly as planned." Katora remarked sighing.

I turned around and it suddenly hit me: if this doesn't work I'll never see Amara again! Tears streaked down my face and the harder I tried to stop the faster they came.

"You okay?" Katora whispered trying to be gentle.

I sniffed, "Y-yeah I-I t-thi-ink s-so," I said. "Um maybe now that we're pretty uncertain of what's gonna happen you could teach me some Time Runner stuff?"

Katora taught me alot. Such as they have three decrees:

1 No one runner shall be all powerful

2 Always follow the supreme rulers

3 You cannot time run until you are of age

She also taught me the planet we were on: Zamblon of the galaxy Haruksah

After about a week when it was time for Katora's community service her mother came in but instead of holding a tablet there was a scroll like object in her hand and a bag on her shoulder.

"I've been thinking… and I'm going to help you two e-s-c-a-p-e." She whispered and I got the memo: we were being watched.

She took a piece of paper and pen. She wrote:

The guards cannot spell very well the hopefully didn't understand the last part.

I have a map. But have no idea how to get past the guards. : (

I took the pen and wrote:

I have an idea: What if we use low level perception necklaces. They'll know we're there but won't be able to focus on us.

Katora takes the pen and writes quickly as if excited:

That just might work! You're a genius!

"Thanks!" I say.

"Shhh!" Katora and her mom shout in unison.

We decided to use the tablet to hack the chains which would cause a sort of technological ripple and open the door for us.

We met up wearing the three old low level perception necklaces that Katora's mom had found.

I had spotted a large window on the map which was where we were headed in order to see where would be a good place to escape from.

Just as we rounded the corner Katora's mom's necklace caught on a door handle and a guard saw her.

"Get her she is a traitor." he yelled.

Katora's mom tried to slip through a door but a guard grabbed her and dragged her away.

"No!" shouted Katora in anguish.

"C'mon we have to go." I said dragging Katora with me .

We had reached the window and right after I had looked up I shouted,"Holy T.A.R.D.I.S.! The Doctor, he came back!"

I ran to a door that led outside. Someone dropped down a rope ladder and both me and Katora climbed in. When I looked into the familiar golden light of the T.A.R.D.I.S. cockpit and I saw my wonderful, wonderful sister I yelled,"Amara!"

"Camilla!" Amara shouted joyfully.

"Where's the Doctor?" I asked concerned.

"Umm, high security cell. We got to go save him before. Before." Amara looks down at her shoes. "Before they. They." She sighs. "Before they execute him." She whispers.

"WHAT!?" I said not able to believe it.


	7. A big bump in the road

**Is it possible? could it be? Have I finally updated my doctor who fanfic? Yes I have! Please enjoy, review, favorite, and follow!**

"Hey I don't like it anymore than you!" I exclaim. "And were wasting time."

"So whats your plan?" Camilla asks.

"The Doctor gave me some information, and I can hack into our cell. The only issue is that we have to land this thing, get The Doctor out of the cell, and get the the TARDIS. All while avoiding guards." I explain.

"That's helpful." Katora sarcastically remarks. "Especially because the guards just came back from a meeting and are no longer arrogant. That's the only reason you escaped."

"Very helpful Katora." I sarcastically thank her. Two can play at this game.

"Thats not helping guys!" Camilla tells us. "Do you know how long we have?"

"No." I tell her, a tear sliding down my cheek.

"Aren't we in a Time Machine?" Katora asks. "We have all the time we need."

"You must know nothing about time travel." I remark. "But out of the several reasons that would not work the most obvious is The Doctor dying would be a FIXED POINT IN TIME!"

"Jez, you could have just said no." Katora mumbles.

"The second most important reason would be that going back into our own time lines would create a paradox, which would seriously complicate things!" Camilla adds.

"How would a dog complicate things?" Katora asks. *Facepalm*.

"We'll get back to your very sad comprehension of science later." Camilla explains, shaking her head.

"How is my comprehension of science sad, since when did comprehension get emotions?" Katora backlashes.

"Moving on, from what I've seen there aren't any guards in front of The Doctor's cell, I've been watching from security cameras." I tell them. Hopefully then Katora will stop picking fights. "I'm going in."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Camilla asks fretfully.

"I'll be fine! What's the worse that can happen?" I say.

~ LATER~

"How was I supposed to know every day at midnight they come and give him food?" I say into my headset/communicator that Katora fashioned.

The guards that had captured me took me into a room with a chair like you see at the dentist. They force me to sit down and one picks up a needle like the ones that nurses use to give you your flu vaccine.

"Woah there, now you know you don't want to do that, not really why don't we ju-" I start to say before the guard holding the needle unceremoniously pushes the needle into my arm and pushes down on the plunger ( the topmost part of a needle, used to push liquid into a vein).

The room starts to spin.

"Amara?!" a voice says, "Looks like they did something to her. Katora take out the guards!"

_Why is that voice so distorted and slow? _I think.

A loud groan followed by three thuds told me the guards were out cold.

I see the familiar face of a girl whose lips don't match the words the girl says, "You're going to be alright, Amara. Just hold on."

The world goes dark.

The ground is cold and hard when I wake up. I look around too see if daddy is here too, but the only people here are some men who are sleeping and two girls who I don't know.

"My head hurts." I tell them.

"Can you stand up?" the girl with dark hair tells me. So I try to stand up, but its really hard, so I falll down.

"No." I tell the girl. "Whats your name?"

"I am Camilla, your little sister." Camilla tells me.

"But your big." This is hard. The girl with the lighter hair shakes her head.

"Great. Just Great." she says.

"Why?" I ask. The girl puts her hand to her face and shakes her head.

"Yep thats Bellarope alright." She says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because you are acting like a ****ING BABY!" The girl yells. She is mad.

"Why?"

"We gotta get her to The Doctor. He'll know what to do." Camilla tells the girl.

"But I'm not sick"

"Yes you are" The girl say and Camilla say at the same time.

"Why?" Then I get sleepy so I lie my head down and close my eyes.


	8. Amara's Dream

A little girl was curled up in fetal position in her bed. It was a white bed, with a matching canopy. The canopy completely surrounded the small girl, giving the tiny girl her own small space. The bedspread was a pale pink, with rainbow polka dots covering it. The bedspread was barely visible under the massive sea of stuffed dolls. Somewhere in everyday clothes, some were in princess outfits, some had armor on and a select few were in classic Time Lord dresses. The canopy was a barrier for the army of dolls. Inside the canopy there was only one doll, in the tight embrace of the little girl. The doll was very worn, her brown yarn hair was in knots of all shapes and sizes. In many ways, the doll looked like the little girl, it had the same hazel eyes and wore the same pink nightgown.

The little girl's room slowly brightened with a bright orange, the twin suns shining through the orange sky. The door creaked open, revealing a woman who had the girl's hazel eyes, but had daisy blonde hair instead of chocolate brown. The woman was wearing a poppy-yellow colored dress that had a flowing skirt that reached to her ankles, a long-sleeve fitted top, and a magenta leather belt. On the back of the dress there were two pieces of the same fabric that had markings in red which ran the length of the dress. Her hair was pulled back in a bun and she slowly tip-toed over to her sleeping child. After reaching through the moat of dolls, and the walls of the canopy castle, the Mother leaned down to her daughter's ear.

"Amara, Amar-a, it's time to wake up sweetheart." The Mother whispered to Amara. Amara turned over.

"Idonwannaisrillslepiuuuuuuuuuuu." She mumbles. The mother smiled. The hard part was already over.

"Well I guess Amara doesn't want to go to Aunt Caryn and Uncle Jasper's house. I will just give Amara's traditional time lady dress to-" The mother told Amara, smiling. Amara shot out of bed like someone had given her 15 birthday cakes.

"Nononono Mummy I wanna go to Auntie Caryn and Uncle Jasper's house I wanna wear my traditional dress!" Amara begged her mother.

"That's my girl." The mother told Amara smiling. She walked over the the closet, and pulled out a purple dress that was identical to the one she was wearing, but the skirt was a few inches shorter and was small enough for Amara to fit in. Amara's mother hung the dress onto a hook that Amara could reach, and stepped out of her daughters room while she changed. When Amara was dressed, her mother took a brush and brushed her hair, and took a ribbon, that was the same color as her dress, and tied a bow around Amara's head. Then Amara got into some small worn ankle socks and black mary-janes.

"Mummy, why do we wear our traditional dresses to Daddy's side of the family? We don't wear them when we go over your side of the family." Amara inquiried. Her Mother knew that she wasn't complaining about wearing the dress, but why she couldn't wear it more.

"Because sweetheart, Daddy's side of the family is more traditional than mine. They believe that when you have a special occasion or when your costing someone's house, that you should dress in your best." Amara's mother explained.

"But why can't we wear them to your side of the family? Or out in public?" Amara questioned further.

"Because my side of the family is not very formal. And when you're older and go to the academy, you'll wear your dress to special school occasions." Amara's mother told her, sighing. Only 5 more years until Amara went to the Academy. 5 more years before her eldest daughter would be taken from her. She walked into her bedroom and took a necklace out of her jewelry box. It had a thick silver chain, and a bright green emerald in the center of a silver disc that hung from the chain. After walking back to the bathroom, Amara immediately asked about her mother's absence.

" Where were you Mummy?" Amara asked.

"I was getting this necklace. It belonged to your Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandmother, and has been passed down through generations. I believe that you are old enough to wear it." Amara's mother told her. Amara's face lit up.

"Really? Thank you Mummy!" Amara exclaimed as she hugged her mother. After she let go, Amara's mother put the necklace around her daughter's neck. It was large, but Amara would grow into it someday.

* * *

"This is how you play the drawing game Camilla. I'm going to draw a picture on the paper, and you have to guess what it is." Amara explained to her one-year old sister, Camilla. Camilla didn't really understand, but blabbed to say that she understood. The girls were sitting on the family couch, while waiting to leave for their Uncle's house. it was only 9:30, and the family was to leave at noon. The girls' father was sitting on the couch with his daughters while the girls' mother was packing upstairs. 'I'll go first, to show you how to do it." Amara took a purple crayon, and drew a stick figure wearing a dress. When she was done, she leaned over to her sister.

"Amaba, idngeit." Camilla babbled, which meant It looks like scribbles.

"That's right Camilla! It's a traditional dress!" Amara congratulated. "It's your turn now. Do you want me to draw for you?" She leaned toward her sister again.

"Gabnizziywota." Camilla babbled, which meant, What is drawing?"

"Ok Camilla. I'll draw for you." Amara responded. She took a red crayon and drew the same dress as before. It was modeled after the one Camilla was wearing, which was identical to her sister's, but red. After Amara was finished drawing, she looked at her picture. "I know what it is, It's your dress! Good drawing Camilla." The girls' parents smiled. "Look Daddy, Camilla drew this and I helped her!"

The girls' father walked over to Amara and looked at her drawing. "Thats a great drawing, you are a very good helper Amara."

"Nahsnutabwe." Camilla babbled, which meant, She just drew the scribbles for me.

But before Amara could take her turn, the sky turned dark. "Daddy, how did the sky turn dark?"

"I don't know Amara." The girl's father's blood ran cold, and his hearts started to beat out of his chest. The same thing had happened in Citadel. "Amara, come here now." He said in a hushed, cold tone.

" Whats wrong Daddy?" Amara asked. Her father had never spoken to her like that.

"AMARA! You need to come here now!" Her father yelled. He ran over to Camilla and picked her up. A tear ran down Amara's cheek as she tried to follow her father's fast strides. They ran to the staircase. "MAYRA! Their here! We need to go!"

Upstairs, Amara's mother stopped dead in her tracks. She looked outside, and sure enough, the sky was dark, and gumdrop shaped figures were descending from the sky. She ran over to the door, only to find it locked. "GO!" She screamed to her husband. "SAVE THE GIRLS!"

Downstairs, The father was astonished by his wife's answer. "BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU?!"

"THERE'S NO TIME! GIRLS, DO AS YOUR FATHER SAYS. I LOVE YOU SWEETHEARTS!" The mother yelled. The father followed his wife's wishes and grabbed Amara's hand. As they ran to the front door, they heard a monotone voice _EXTERMINATE!_ The screams of more Time Lords were joined by the cry of the Daleks.

* * *

Amara could still hear the time lords screams even when they had reached Auntie Caryn and Uncle Jasper's house. She clung to her father like fresh glue, her eyes squeezed shut, even when the door opened, and they quickly went inside. Lights flashed across Amara's closed eyelids. Uncle Jasper and Auntie Caryn's house had a big window in the opening alcove.

"Are you hurt?" The father asked.

"I don't think so," Amara answered and opened her eyes slowly and timidly, "Where's Auntie Caryn and Uncle Jasper?"

"I don't know Amara."

"Oh good Rassilon. Another one." A boy mumbled. He was in hospital attire, which was covered in red stains. He had pale blond hair, black eyes, and looked to be in his teens. He was holding a gun, the same one the time lord soldiers carried.

"Who are you?" Amara's timid voice trembled.

"I live here, you insolent little time tot!" he snapped at her.

"Who do you think you are, speaking to my daughter that way!" The father reprimanded.

"I'm the person who has to watch little winny time tots like her. Little Time Tots and their weepy parents! _No not my baby, isn't there anything else you can do? _If there was anything else I could do, I would have already done it you bastards!" The teenager ranted. "It's not like I have a choice, oh no. Dad won't allow me to join the army so I have to take care of little brats who die within the first hour of their stay! I swore to my father that if I ever saw another whiny little time tot I would shoot them dead. "

The father pulled Amara behind him, but before he could take the blast for his eldest daughter, the Teenage boy fired the gun, and a eletric blue ray shot out of the gun, and landed in the center of Amara's left knee. She fell down screaming in pain, and when she hit the floor, she passed out.

* * *

She was rushed to the hospital, and placed in the ward were the tennager had worked. The Doctors did what they could, but she was so young, that it hardly made a difference. Amara's father knew this was the end, that Amara was going to re-generate, and that scared him to pieces. It was very dangerous for young children to regenerate, they had to be at least 70 or 80 before they could perform it safely. Being only 3, Amara only had a 1 out of 60 million chance of surviving regeneration. He closed his eyes. A tear dripped down his cheek. Then when he opened his eyes, both of his children had disappeared.

* * *

He had went to the lost and found earlier that day but she wasn't there. He was almost to the orphanage when he heard a monotone voice, the voice that haunted him in his dreams. _EXTERMINATE!_

He awoke to a strange sensation, a sensation he had felt once before.

"No,no,no,no,no. This shall not do. I was meant to do something and now because of that blasted creature I can't seem to remember," The new man said, " I know I was going to find something lost. A lost dog? No….. A girl. Yes that's it! A girl! But which girl and where? I shall try the orphanage I suppose. That is where lost children go."

When the man arrived he ran into a little girl who was a familiar age. Was it the age of the girl?

"Um… hullo. My name is Susan. Please protect me from the mean lady!" the girl said timidly at first but then frantic.

"What mean lady?" the man asked kindly.

"That one there,"Susan said pointing to a lady in a floral dress and pink cardigan,"She wants to adopt me but she's mean."

"Okay I'll protect you but why, if I may ask do you trust me?"The man said hurriedly as the woman drew closer.

"I don't know you just seem...nice." the girl said.

Yes she did seem to be familiar, she must be the missing girl.

"I'm afraid the only way for me to truly protect you is to adopt you." the man said.

"Okay. After all you're much nice than her." Susan said pointing again.

They arrived at the adopting desk and the man was asked a few questions. He had practiced these questions with Susan.

"Who are you adopting?"the adoption worker asked.

"Susan Smith."the man answered.

"What is your name?"the adoption worker asked.

"John Smith."the man answered.

"Reason for adoption?"the adoption worker asked.

"She is my grand daughter." the man answered.

"You may leave." the adoption worker said.

Later they escaped to a world called Earth in a faulty Tardis type 40.


	9. Learning

Finally Amara is awake, I am so happy to talk to her normally again. I like little kids, but it is a bit weird when you're used to be older sister turns into a three year old obsessed with princesses. After freeing the doctor, we moved Amara into the Tardis and straight to the medical ward.

"Amara you're awake! What did you dream about?" I asked while giving my sister a bear hug.

"I…...it was mum and the doctor except not the doctor. He was…older. Oh god, my head."she said looking confused, and massaging her temple with her wrist.

"Anything else?Like…. I don't know, the reason she's gone or what she was like?" I inquired wanting to know as much as possible.

"She was tall, at least to me. She had platinum blond hair and coal black eyes. She was wearing this flowing traditional timelord outfit that was a daisy yellow. She was the one who gave me the necklace. " Amara shows me the silver and emerald necklace around her neck." But Mum… Mum… mum died when the D-daleks attacked our house. I didn't know it at the time, but I understand now." Tears begin to trickle down her cheeks.

I hugged her harder and started to cry too when Katora stepped in and totally ruined the moment.

"Is _Her Majesty _still a whiny little Time Tot?" Katora rudely asked.

"Hey! I don't appreciate being called a whiny little Time Tot!" Amara raised her voice, noticeably upset.

"Katora, can't you see we're upset?" I ask truly stunned since obviously she had overheard our conversation.

"Oh, sorry. Guess you can't trust a girl ⅓ Dalek." Katora tells me,her voice thick with sarcasm.

Amara sat up in bed. " What is your problem Katora? And don't give me that sarcastic crud!" Amara raised her voice and tried to get out of bed, but something at her knee held her down. She tore off the blanket, to find a cord draining fluid out of a bruise colored bump, that was swelled to the size of a baseball. "Camilla? What's this?" Amara asked me, fear in her eyes.

"Um, about that...you kinda got shot with this gun thingy, DOCTOR I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW!" Camilla said calling the Doctor then giggling nervously.

The Doctor came running in, his face as pale as a sheet of paper. "Amara? Are you alright?"

Amara's face lights up. "Dad?" A tear runs down the Doctor's cheek. He was glowing with happiness.

"Amara? Are you alright?" The Doctor asks Amara, his joy mixed with fear for his eldest daughter's life.

"You might want to explain what happened to her, Dad."I reminded him.

"I already know about Gallifrey and what happened, and why my knee is all swollen. Whatever they injected in me made me remember all that stuff." Amara told Dad. It feels a little strange calling him that, but i know it will make me feel better in the long run.

"Unfortunately, that's not the entire story. So-"The Doctor started to say but then I interrupted him.

"Dad did this thing where like in my mind he taught me how to do the escapey thingy and so the guard that had done the thing to you he came back and saw us trying to escape and called for backup. When they got back Dad was free but there was too many of them and there was this really mean guard and he called you a tiny time tot and then he got out his gun and I was so angry and I tried to jump in front of you but I was too slow and I'm so so so so SORRY!" I said in a rush and started crying profusely.

"Camilla! Don't be sorry! It would have been worse for you to get hit because you're younger than me, therefore you'd have a bigger risk for regeneration!" Amara started to cry too.

"So when a little time tot dies, you regenerate, and that's bad?" Katora asked suddenly interested.

"Yes because there is a big chance they won't survive." The Doctor said harshly and Katora had the sense to shut up.

"Am I going to be ok?' Amara asks.

"Yes, because there is something I haven't told you about the necklace your mother gave you. It has the power to help you heal without regenerating and through its gem you can see anywhere or anyone." Dad said, smiling.

"Awesome! Hey that means Amara will be alright! YAY! Wait…..that is sooo not fair! Why don't I get anything?!" I said in a very whiny, very pouty way.

"Because I had to look in storage to find your present, which took a while," he said and he held up a box,"I hope you like it."

He handed me the box which was wrapped in Tardis blue wrapping paper with a daisy yellow ribbon. I carefully untied the ribbon and lay it on the bed then took off the paper cautiously, not wanting to rip it, then folded it and laid it next to the ribbon.

"Why are you taking sooo long?!"Katora asked,"I wanna see what it is!"

I ignored her and finally took off the lid to discover a Tardis blue pen covered in gold lines that zig-zagged all over it. Underneath the pen were several ink replacement cartridges.

"I love it!" I exclaimed,"I always wanted one of those fancy fountain pens!"

"That's _all_ you gave her?! Your other daughter got a magical necklace and yet all Camilla gets is a _fountain pen_?!" Katora declared.

I glared at her angrily.

"What? I'm standing up for you!" Katora said.

"It's not _just_ a fountain pen," Dad said surprisingly patient,"Whatever you draw with this pen will make real."

"I am thoroughly corrected." Katora said almost sounding amused.

"OMG Dad! Thank you so so so so so so so MUCH!" I said tackling him with a hug only then did I realize my HUGE mistake and try to pull back, but to my surprise he held on and started hugging Amara too.

"Group hug!" Katora yelled and started hugging too. It's surprising how fast her mood can change.

* * *

It takes two days before it was safe to remove the cord draining the swelling from my knee. While I wait, I'm not supposed to move, but Dad brought the computer from my room so I can go on that. It has an index for all the library books, so someone can get me a book if I want. Camilla bakes a new dessert every day for me and I have to say she is a pretty good baker. She loves baking, but I prefer cooking. Our adoptive family taught me how to cook and Camilla how to bake.

I mostly just read, studying different civilizations across the cosmos. Camilla and I are both trying to learn as much as we can about them since we are now time/space travelers. Dad also had all of us(Katora included) to write a top 3 list of where we want to go in the Tardis someday. It was really hard to pick, but these were the final list.

My List:

Shakespeare

First Public viewing of Snow White (or other animated classic)

Female Monarch of any kind

Camilla's List:

Martin Luther King Jr's I have a dream speech

Ancient Greece

Andromeda

Katora's List

Time Runner History

I'm really fine with anything because they didn't teach us anything like that in school.


End file.
